


From Space with Love

by flightless_soren



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reversible Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightless_soren/pseuds/flightless_soren
Summary: Shuu sends Rom tweleve gifts from space in time for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a hip AO3 person and don't know how to tag "shuu talks about fucking rom and it happens off screen" and don't want to offend someone so I'm putting the warning here.
> 
> Anyway I liked the idea of space traveling Shuu in the anime but like. They're dating. Because everything is nicer with established romshuu.

“Do you remember the first Christmas we ever celebrated together? I’d blown all my sound dollars on some stupid heels with too many belts and studs, while you’d scraped together a months worth of pay checks to buy a sm- well - it was modest in size at the very least. That silly Christmas tree. I remember the branches at the top were all bent because you’d misjudged your own height carrying it, hitting it against the door frame. God damn landlord was so angry finding the marks when we’d moved out.

"But I was _so._ Happy.

"Before that we- we hadn’t really celebrated Christmas. I mean I hadn’t, with my family. We weren’t exactly poor I suppose, but we weren’t that well off either. So when you surprised me with that Christmas tree I’d never regretted buying something for myself so badly before.”

Shuu stares off into space for a moment. Literally, into space, watching the twinkling galaxy spread out beyond the tiny window, their ship slowly coming into orbit around a great blue planet. He’s not sure of the name of it, having lost track about ten planets before this one. He turns his attention back to the phone in his hand.

“What was I saying? Right. Since I couldn’t afford to buy any decorations until our next concert I just used whatever was lying around the flat. I thought I was so damn cool back then, using my spare crosses and skulls from bits of jewellery and making some kinda. Gothic nightmare tree. I don’t know how you put up with me back then,” he laughs quietly, leaning back in his desk chair and closing his eyes, trying to ignore how the stars start to become more misty the longer he looks at them.

“And then I demanded you find red lights, to complete the look,” Shuu laughs louder still, shaking his head a little. Its not like he isn’t a brat _these days_ , but in retrospect, he wasn’t nearly as bad from when he was a teenager. “And this’ll be the first time that-” he falters a little. “Its just, I guess I’m not used to being away from you near Christmas.”

There’s no answer from the receiver, just the same, hollow silence he’s gotten used to filling up with his own mindless chatter every night. It costs a lot to send a message from space, but Shuu can afford it. Anything to know he can talk to Rom in some way, even if his boyfriend can't cover costs to return his messages. Just knowing he can hear him makes things a little easier. Gripping onto the phone grounds him just a little. He’d been doing so well keeping it together. “I wish you could see this, Rom. Its so beautiful out here.”

He was meant to have been back from space weeks ago. But with Arcareafact doing so well back home Judas had decided to keep Trichronika as their space ambassadors, having them spread their music all across the far reaches of the galaxy. It wasn’t like Shuu is angry he has to stay put. Most of the time he’s sufficiently distracted by piecing together his next program with the twins, or taking a break to explore a new planet. But its getting to the point of where Shuu will be browsing some alien bazaar until something catches his eye, twirling around in excitement to show it off to a partner that isn’t there anymore.

“I just- I wish,” Shuu sighs, hating the way his words obviously catch in his throat. “N-nevermind. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” forcing his bright persona to shine Shuu quickly hangs the phone up, finally feeling safe enough to bury his face into his hands. _I miss you._

 

*

 

Because of Shuu’s absence Rom hasn’t bothered to decorate the house. 

On the first weekend of every December, Shuu will somehow manage to wake up before Rom, sneaking under his outstretched arm and bothering him with pokes and kisses on his face until Rom opens his eyes.

_‘Rom guess what?’_

 

_A sleepy mutter in response._

 

_‘Ittttsss, Chrissstmassss’_

 

Before promptly pulling him out of bed to get him to help pull out the boxes of decorations and slightly squashed fake christmas tree that lived up in the loft. Rom though it was extremely endearing to watch Shuu run around the lounge, asking for his opinion over his shoulder as he set something or other up. Rom liked it that way. While Shuu decorated, he would set up some god awful Christmas soundtrack to loop on their speaker system and would then try work on one of his due papers while Christmas cheer steadily grew around him. Rom was only there as the heavy lifter and making sure Shuu didn’t fall off the step ladder out of excitement, both of them having discovered early on Rom couldn’t coordinate or decorate something cohesively to save his life.

Except for decorating the tree, Shuu always demanded Rom help him with that.

Shuu’s hated public holidays ever since he started his idol career. Mostly because holidays meant overtime, never being at home to celebrate it properly with Rom. However. Christmas day was the only offical holiday period myumons weren’t allowed to work. The one time of the year Shuu was allowed to stay home the same day as Rom, sleep in with him, eat some form of Christmas meal together and watch terrible reruns on television. 

It all sounded so mundane, a stark contrast to Shuu’s usual way of living. But to him it was special. And so that made it special to Rom as well.

So it feels wrong to wake up on the first weekend of December and instead of being greeted by his excited boyfriend, is instead greeted by an upset voice message instead. 

Rom doesn’t like being apart from Shuu for extended periods. It makes him anxious. A feeling he isn’t used too, as it comes in uncontrollable waves and Rom is a man who likes to be in control of his emotions and whatever situation he's present with. And although they have been dating for quite a quite now, his nervous feelings are still a raw reminder of Shuu having left him all those many years ago.

Hearing Shuu this upset makes him feel helpless. Whenever Shuu would cry, Rom was used to simply reaching over to hold him, kissing him until he stopped shaking and telling him everything would be alright. He isn’t used to _this._ This weird, empty feeling, of simply staring numbly at his mobile phone as the automatic reply of “ _would you like to hear the message again”_ plays over and over.

Deciding he could deal with the phone bill from outer space this one time, Rom quickly speaks into the phone, hoping his short message can at least put Shuu to ease just a little.  
  
“I miss you too.”

 

*

 

The first time it happens Rom almost trips over the package left on the front door as he rushes out of their flat, very late for work that day. He would have left it inside without a backwards glance, deciding to open it after work, if the name on the back hadn’t made him pause.  


  
_From: Shuu_  
  
Address: Space

 

Was this a joke?

Was there even a mailing system from space, and even more so, how had it gotten here so fast?

However, Rom isn’t inclined to simply ignore the package, especially remembering Shuu’s upset voice message from almost over a week ago now. Everyday Shuu has continued to leave his daily messages, and although he sounds a lot brighter from hearing Rom’s reply, Rom knows he wouldn’t really be okay.

Shutting the front door and kicking off his work shoes, Rom gently sets the little package down on the kitchen table, retrieving a small knife from one of the drawers to slice the tape open. He wouldn’t put it passed someone like Crow to pull- not really a prank- but to try comfort Rom in some way by sending a fake package in hopes it would cheer him up. Gingerly opening the box, Rom first spots a hand written letter, very familiar cursive writing meeting his eyes as he flicks it open.

Nobody could imitate Shuu’s terrible hand writing like this.

Rom smiles a little, honestly at a loss at how Shuu’s managed to pull it off but here it is, somehow he’s sent him a gift all the way from another galaxy. Maybe that Galactic Prince idol bullshit wasn’t all just an act.

 

_Hi Rom~_

 

_I wish I could see your face when you opened this box, I bet you couldn’t believe I’d send you something from space. I’m right, aren’t I? Well anyway, I decided since its twelve days till Christmas, I’d send you 12 packages for each day.Its okay, I know I’m the best boyfriend ever no need to get misty eyed over it. So, for the 12th day I’ve sent you flowers, because my love blooms more strongly for you every day~_

 

_. . don’t roll your eyes at me, I can see it from space._

 

_Its from a planet called, uh, well, the name isn’t important. But! The locals told me it smells differently to everyone who comes across it. Just make sure you water it from time to time or it’ll die. Probably._

 

_Lots of love,_

_Shuu_

 

Putting the letter to one side Rom takes out the potted plant, unsure of how its even survived getting here in the first place if it needs water to survive. Surely coming into the atmosphere would have made it burn up. 

Petals a simple white and in the shapes of tear drops, the flower is hardly larger than a daffodil. It glows with an iridescent light, perhaps the only indicator its from another world. Curiously, Rom gives the flower a sniff.

It gives off a familiar scent. A scent that’s long been washed away from the pillow he sleeps next to at night.

Rom can feel himself choking up, surprised at how powerful a simple smell can effect him. 

He’d put off washing his sheets for so long, guilty of having curled up on Shuu’s side of the bed whenever he was feeling particularly lonely, nuzzling into his pillow and tricking himself into believing Shuu could really be right there, his scent still strong enough on the fabric to almost make it so. Rom’s own routinely habits betrayed him however, one morning on sleepy autopilot he’d thrown his sheets and pillow cases into the wash, not realise what he’d done until halfway through the morning. 

He’d always been upset with himself for his mistake. So Rom had taken to slowly pulling out Shuu’s wardrobe, cuddling into different tops and jackets at night, finding it was the only way he could sleep easy at night these days- but even Shuu’s wardrobe had a limited to how many pieces he owned. 

Brushing away the tears spilling down his cheeks, Rom turns over the note from Shuu, realising there’s a quick message on the back.

_If you were wondering, my flower smells like you each time you come in from sunbathing on the beach. I want to come home soon before I end up inhaling these stupid petals by accident._

 

_*_

 

Each day Rom is excited to come home, because every day there’s a small package waiting for him on his doorstep like clockwork. He still has no idea how Shuu is managing to pull off such fast delivery, but, well, sometimes it better off not to ask.

Because its Shuu, Rom was never sure quite what to expect when it came to unboxing his gifts. He’d thought maybe every gift would be gaudy, or more sparkly than before. After all, he was getting sent items from far off planets filled with weird alien life. But so far, everything had been so well thought out and heartfelt. 

One of Rom’s favourite gifts had been a small picture frame with a photo of Shuu inside. The photo had been enchanted to move, so Shuu’s image would loop from simply smiling and waving out at Rom from time to time, or more silly things like blowing him a kiss or winking. Rom knew if he wanted to see Shuu in motion he could simply boot up one of his old concert recordings. But this was more intimate. Every motion photo Shuu would do, Rom knew he was doing it with him in mind.

He’d been sent a few practical gifts as well, much to his surprise. One was a pure silk tie that had a shimmery blue gradient to it, another was an antique looking newspaper stand. It made Rom happy beyond words at how well Shuu knew him, inside and out. 

So the latest gift came as a surprise. 

The note is trapped under the gift, so Rom takes that out first. A small jar with a strange clear gel inside. Deciding it can’t hurt to open it he sniffs cautiously at the contents, pleasantly surprised at the smell. It reminds him a little of the slightly sweet perfumes Shuu uses from time to time. Tasting it might be a bad idea, so instead Rom reads the note, hoping for some clarification in there.

 

_Hi Rom~_

 

_Just a few more days to go, I’m sure you’ve been enjoying all your gifts. With that in mind I thought this time I’d send you something you could more intimately enjoy._

 

Rom glances back at the bottle, starting to get a vague suspicion to what it is Shuu’s brought him this time.

 

_Do you remember, god, it must have been years ago now. I went through a period of leaving out various toys and outfits for you to come home to on the bed? I remember the first time I left handcuffs out on your pillow, and you came into the lounge confused and asking if I’d left a costume piece behind from work. You were so damn cute. Though you looked even cuter when you finally let me use them on you, though from memory the first time I only locked up one of your hands, because you kept using your other to try cover your blushing face._

 

Rom’s blushing _right now_ , needing a moment to put the letter down and plop his burning face into his hands. He can’t believe what he’s reading. Is this how people without technology used to sext? Is this what this _is_? If feels more like Shuu’s teasing him more than anything else.

 Thinking he can continue without, well, dying or possibly melting directly into the floor tiles, Rom tries again.

 

_So I thought I’d buy you a present like that again. For old times sake. I would say maybe our lube supply is running low since I’ve been away, but knowing you, you’re probably being a good boy. You always did say you find it too embarrassing to jerk off without me around. So!Don’t worry. I’ve come to fix that problem. At the bottom of the box you’ll find a CD case-_

 

Rom whacks his fist against the counter top, needing to physically stand up and start pacing about to try and calm down. He distinctly remembers this feeling from having experienced it years ago, a feeling of being nervously excited whenever he saw a small box laying innocently on their bed. After getting over the initial embarrassment of Shuu, well, being Shuu, Rom came to weirdly get into whatever toy he would leave out. He supposed since Shuu would never ask something of him he knew would make Rom uncomfortable, he grew to trust Shuu’s judgement. Or kinks rather.

Not that it ever stopped Rom getting shy or embarrassed about them.

Rom tips the box over, and sure enough, a CD case skids out onto the table. There’s a stupid winking emoji scrawled over it in vivid, which makes him laugh a little at how silly Shuu can get. Then immediately bites his lower lip, because they’ve never once been apart long enough for the other to record something like this.

“This is stupid,” Rom angrily tells himself, snatching up the CD and bottle of lube, moving into the bedroom. “He’s my boyfriend, I’m _allowed_ to fantasise about him,” just admitting that makes him blush about twenty different hues of red and after safely depositing the items by his bed side, rolls onto the bed and buries his embarrassed face into his pillow, tail twitching restlessly at his thighs. 

He’s getting too old for this.

Peeking back out, Rom manages to steel himself to just _listen_ to the stupid CD. Crawling off the bed, Rom digs about in their walk in closet for a moment, finally unearthing a very retro looking CD player. Blowing a layer of settled dust off of it, Rom plugs it up, snapping open the CD case and cramming in the disk into the top part of the player before he can chicken out. Sitting back on the bed in a very unrelaxed manner, Rom gulps before hitting the play button.

Mercifully, annoyed groaning before abrupt laugher comes out of the speakers.

“Damnit! This is like, I swear to god, the tenth recording I’ve done of this now. I kept telling myself, go on, its fine, record something hot for your boyfriend. Then fucking loosing my nerve each time. This is way harder than I thought it would be,” Shuu laughs at himself again, and Rom fully relaxes this time, curling up on the bed with a dumb smile on his face. “I’m better at doing this in person, I think I’m giving this up as a lost cause. Though its kind of nice to know you were probably just as nervous as I was,” of course Shuu would know. When didn’t Shuu know?

“Well. I’ll still send the stupid lube, and might as well keep the letter the same just to tease you. Hope you aren’t too mad, I’m sure you’re not. You love me too much,” Shuu’s voice grows fond. “Buying this stuff was a nightmare. I think I’ve told you before, but any free time I generally have is still spent with the twins. Kai can’t get the hint, but I at least managed to get across to Riku I wanted to buy something more, uh, personal for, well. I said myself. I care less about what he thinks I get up to, he doesn’t need to know what _we_ get up to.

"Its really nice though, since Judas can’t be around us twenty four seven, and because certain planets and civilisations are more free about what idols get up too, I had no problem buying a few bottles of this stuff. One of the band leaders recommended it to me during one of our after parties which was. Weird. Asides from Argon blurting out what he gets up to in bed with Selen I wasn’t expecting another idols to talk about it casually."

"You should try it out, promise you’ll feel better after. Sometimes I can’t tell if I’m more in awe or concerned you manage to hold everything in, I would have exploded into a moody rage at least five times a week if I couldn’t let off steam once in awhile. Ooh, wait, maybe you can get off if I’m just rambling on, hold on,” Shuu clears his throat dramatically, pitching his voice lower, trying to make it sultry even though the subject matter is about as engaging as speaking about the weather. Rom snorts a little at him. Though Shuu is right about one thing at least, just hearing Shuu is enough to put him at ease. Though he has no particular desire to jerk off to it.

“No? Didn’t think so,” after a few minutes of trying out his sexy weatherman voice, Shuu goes back to normal. “Hmm, I didn’t check to see how long this CD can record for. You know, I didn’t realise until today that I haven’t written a new song in months. Since every audience we preform to has never heard any of our songs we haven’t had any reason to compose something knew. I never thought I’d miss something like that,” Rom can hear Shuu shuffling around, a second later he hears the tuning of a guitar. “You can put up with me trying out a new song for however long this thing records for.”

For the next half hour or so Rom closes his eyes, easily imaging Shuu sitting next to him, music sheets spread out, pencil behind one ear as he quietly hums out a new melody, words leaking out every so often as he tries to piece together something he can’t quite see yet. 

Rom can’t think of any gift he loves more than getting to hear Shuu singing.

 

 

*

 

On Christmas Eve Rom is concerned when the last package still hasn’t arrived. 

He’s used to finding it on his doorstep whenever he gets home from work, but its now nearing nine oclock at night and still nothing. He wouldn’t be quite as disappointed if it had been any other day, but its Christmas Eve, and Rom still isn’t sure what he’s going to do tomorrow morning and how to deal with the realisation he still won’t be waking up next to Shuu. 

Rom doesn’t have quite the imagination for twelve return gifts, but he does have a sizeable mound underneath their christmas tree that’s been sitting there and waiting for whenever Shuu gets back home. And really, its the thought that counts rather than what’s inside.

Its still too early to sleep he decides, absentmindedly channel surfing but finding nothing he can sit back and watch. He’s too old for the usual children’s christmas tales, and feeling too vulnerable to put up with a love story right now. Admitting defeat, Rom turns off the television and instead tries to distract and tire himself out with the newspaper. 

When even that fails to help, Rom decides fuck it, going to sleep now at least means tomorrow will come faster, and even if its a day he’d rather not deal with, at least its a day closer to Shuu’s return. Throwing off his tshirt and jeans and deciding he can pick them up tomorrow, Rom wiggles under the blankets before flicking off the bedside light. The silence, tied into being wide awake, is deafening. Maybe he should have gone for a run, or had a late night workout, or just anything to wear him out Rom angrily thinks, before a very loud rap on the window above his head makes him jerk up in surprise. 

“Have I gone mad?” Rom wonders out loud, turning the light back on and very cautiously opening the curtains a crack. Or maybe he really has fallen asleep. Because outside, riding on what appears to be a small hover craft, is Shuu. Rom almost breaks the window in his haste to throw it open. “Shuu!?”

“Sorry I’m late,” Shuu calls over, wearing a grin a mile wide and the most silly idol santa costume Rom’s ever seen. He looks like a fluffy marshmallow. 

“I must be dreaming.”

Before Rom can convince himself, Shuu nudges the craft closer to the window and extends one hand out. “I promise you’re not. Pull me inside, and hurry up its bloody cold out here.” Doing as he’s told, Rom eases Shuu inside who as soon as his feet touch the bed flings his arms around Rom’s neck and covers his face in quick kisses. The bed is old and has survived a lot, but that means its lumpy in places, so before either of them can loose their balance, Rom urges Shuu down so they’re half sitting, half clinging to one another on the bed.

“How did you get here?” Rom asks, still half convinced he must have stubbornly fallen asleep on the couch or something. “Wait, where did the thing you were riding go?”

“Oh I dunno. I’m sure it’ll be fine out there. I wanted to surprise you,” Shuu grins, pulling back to gaze up at Rom with starry eyes. “And well I even surprised myself too, I didn’t know I’d be getting back to earth so soon.”

 “It feels like your last gift really did arrive, but when I opened it, it knocked me out cus’ it was some kinda hallucination gas,” Rom jokes, and Shuu gives a little pout. As if trying to prove he’s better than a dream Shuu leans back up to kiss Rom, this time finding his lips in a more intimate kiss. Its funny how often Rom takes Shuu’s kisses for granted. It was something they did every morning and night and having gone so long without them he’s more than happy to wrap his arms around Shuu’s small waist and let him do whatever he wants.

It feels like he’s lost weight, which is alarming, but when Rom opens his mouth to comment Shuu shoves him backwards onto the bed, getting a mouthful of fur instead. “What the hell are you even wearing?” he wants to know, moving his sleeves out of the way and is surprised to find the fabric is some kind of plush velvet.

“Oh, we had to do a few Christmas concerts for the remaining weeks of the trip. So we got new stage costumes made. A bit of a gamble really, since Judas is used to our usual costume designers and makers. I think they did an alright job on them.”

“The fabrics nice,” which is as good of a compliment Rom will ever give about clothing. And it is nice. There’s an all over interesting pink gradient made of some kind of glitter, and his trademark petticoats feel like they cover up half the bed with their volume. “Does that mean you’ve come straight from preforming? Aren’t you tired?" 

“I’m _exhausted_ ,” Shuu laughs. “But I’m ignoring it, because I’m here with you now,” with a happy smile Shuu nuzzles his face into the crook of Rom’s neck, tail wagging happily behind him.

“I should cook you something,” Rom decides, because sure as anything Shuu wouldn’t have been thinking about himself and rushed to get here as soon as the encore was done.

“But don’t you want to enjoy your present?” Shuu purrs giving Rom’s jaw a kiss, who gives him a return squeeze in response. 

“I’d rather my ‘present’ didn’t collapse halfway through.”

“I guess that’s true. You can get kind of wild when its been awhile. Hey, you didn’t even _use_ this,” Shuu gasps in outrage, having spotted the alien lube bottle still sitting on Rom’s bedside. Rom hadn’t seen the point putting it away anywhere, it wasn’t like anybody asides from them came into their room. “Your dick must have rotted off from lack of use at this point, its been like, a year or whatever now.”

“Its been barely three months, and get your hand out of there,” Rom laughs, grabbing Shuu’s wrist from stopping it going any further into his boxers. 

“Three months huh,” Shuu looks- Rom can’t really describe it. Amazed and sad all at once, as if finally realising it has been such a long amount of time and how painful it's been, but at the same time, he’s here _right_ _now_ , as if no time has passed by at all. Rom pulls Shuu back down so he can kiss him, to reassure him its alright, that he’s here now and isn’t planning on going anywhere. He can feel Shuu smile against his lips, pulling back to smooch the tip of his nose. “You always know exactly what to say to me.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh you know what I mean.”

“Want to eat some pancakes?”

“ _See,_ you did it just then. Amazing.”

“Let me just grab some pants.”

“Can’t you cook like this, its been ages,” Shuu whines, not letting Rom off the bed until his demands are met.

“Hmm, I thought my present was going to let me do whatever I wanted?”

“Well seeing as your present has been so _amazing_ and _thoughtful._ As a _return_ gift, I say you go pant-less.”

“Your gifts are under the tree.”

“You put the tree up?!”

 With an excited squeal Shuu suddenly bounces off of Rom scampering out of the room to go see for himself. Chuckling at his childish reaction, Rom still bends down to retrieve his sweat pants, because one dangerous oil splash close to his crotch in the past was one too many for him. He finds Shuu standing at the living room doorway, and suddenly Rom feels self conscious at his attempt at Christmas decorating.

 There really is just the tree up, still with it stupid bent top half from their teenage years, circled in cheap blue tinsel. There’s a lot of gaps littered across the tree, like its half finished, the only decorations are blue leopard print baubles and some hand sculpted Skull Jaguars Rom made as a bit of a joke and now have become permanent decorations for about three years and counting. 

“I um. I didn’t do all of it. Felt kinda weird to do it myself. But I wanted to at least put the tree up and I guess- Some small part of me hoped you’d be home in time, so I left off most of the decorations you usually put on the tree. And the star too, you always like doing that the mo- OOF!” Shuu clings onto him so tightly Rom almost staggers into the door frame. His grip is strong enough to leave bruises around his rib cage and he can feel Shuu’s arms trembling. 

 “I wasn’t even _here_ , and still you’re so, so,” Shuu can’t seem to find the words to express himself, voice all muffled and choked up.

“Well, this is our thing. _Your_ thing, rather,” Rom mumbles, rubbing his cheek against Shuu’s ear tips. “It felt wrong without you.”

 Shuu gives a small sniff, turning his face up to show his glittering smile, the tears sliding down his cheeks are happy ones. Rom fishes in one of his pants pockets for a moment, taking out a hankie thats managed to survive through goodness knows how many wash cycles. Patting away his tears and careful of his make up, Shuu grabs his fussing hand and kisses it quickly.

“You’re wonderful, do you know that?” his voice breaks in relief when he sees Rom’s blushing face. “But also mean. I was doing such a good job and not crying all this time.”

Rom chuckles, kissing his cheek. “Its not my problem you’re such a big crybaby. If you want, we can set the rest up tomorrow morning,” Rom suggests. There’s a few other discarded boxes of christmas cheer packed away into the corner of the room, Rom having got them down but then lost heart in bothering to set anything more up.

“I’d like that.” 

Taking Shuu’s hand, Rom takes them both into the kitchen, managing to do a pretty good job of single handedly getting out all the pancake supplies before he needs it back. Before Shuu can ask, Rom opens one of the bottom drawers to pull out one of their novelty aprons, this one being a ridiculous My Melody themed one. He can hear Shuu’s grin as loud as any noise of approval he could make. He deserves to be spoilt at least this much. 

“Any shape you want them in?”

“I want them in the form of my beautiful visage. And also, add in a fedora while you’re at it.”

“You get them in a shape of a heart.”

Both of them are smiling.

While Shuu is shovelling down pancakes like his life depends on it, Rom leaves the room briefly to go run them both a hot bath in their ensuite. They own a stand in shower bath, and while generally its exclusively used as a shower, whenever the two of them are tired from a live or work, they’ll share a hot bath together instead.

Its starting to near midnight, and Shuu’s over exhaustion aside, Rom knows he barely has a good hour left in him to still be awake. Rummaging around in their bathroom cabinet he throws in one of the scented powder packets Shuu had sent as one of the twelve gifts from space. Asides from nice smelling oils, it also contains a few bathbombs, lotions, bubble bath bottles and a few other items Rom didn’t recognise. He still hasn’t used most of them, and figures tonight was a good a night as any to start. 

“Something smells good,” Shuu comments from the doorway, having stripped down from his stage outfit at last and simply wore one of their fluffy bathrobes to keep some modesty intact. 

“I dunno what one I put in. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Its lavender,” he laughs, kneeling by the tub to stick a finger into the water. “Hand me the package I sent you,” he instructs, thanking him as he pulls out a little bottle of bubbles from the plastic wrapper. Once the mixture hits the water, the bubbles that frothed out are much larger than average, shining like rainbows that bobble along the water’s surface.

“Its been so long since I’ve had a bath,” Shuu sighs dreamily and without preamble takes off his robe and steps into the boiling water. Its a good thing both their tastes in hot water run the same. Sinking down into the rainbow bubbles Shuu contentedly groans, staying there happily for a long moment before scooting further up to give Rom some room. Picking up Shuu’s discarded robe and hanging it over the door, Rom throws what little he wearing back out into their bedroom so it doesn’t clutter up the bathroom floor, joining Shuu a moment later who sits back against his chest.

The tub is _just_ big enough to fit both him and Shuu- and Shuu’s tail. The silly thing has to be draped to the side, across Rom’s thigh so it doesn’t get in between them.

“Didn’t you have showers up in space?”

“Not on the space craft. We had nice facilities whenever we landed on a new planet, but I never bathed. It never felt like I had the time to fully relax while being on tour.”

“Well, now you get to,” Rom says, scooping up some of the water and pouring it across Shuu’s back who shivers a little as the water scorches across his sensitive skin. “You do, right? Judas doesn’t need you coming in anytime soon?”

“I get an entire week off.”

“That’s considerate of them.”

Rom isn’t being sarcastic, at best, Judas would normally give him a measly weekend off.

“Would you give me a back massage while you’re there?” Shuu asks, and Rom’ silently complies, because who’s he to say no to touching Shuu more after all this time? His muscles have gotten tight, all around his back and shoulders, and Rom’s no professional but knows enough from his own muscle training what should and shouldn’t feel right. Shuu’s happy either way, trying not to let his tail flick every time a particularly good spot is hit. 

“Mm, damn, I should have taken a nap or something. I got too excited knowing I was coming back so didn’t sleep at all on the trip home,” Shuu mutters exasperatedly, pushing back on Rom’s hands until he lets go and Shuu can press against his chest once more, mouth screwed up into a small pout. “I want you to fuck me so badly.”

Rom laughs at his honestly, wrapping his arms around his stomach and giving him a squeeze. “Tomorrow. We’re not teenagers anymore.”

“Can we do it under the tree?” Shuu muses.

“Under the- okay, slightly _away_ from the tree because I can see your tail knocking it over and I’ll probably end up with it on top of me.”

Shuus giggles bounce around the tiled walls. Imaging Rom above him covered in tinsel and hanging bits of lights and ornaments all the while stubbornly determined to not pull out and still make Shuu come was more than a little amusing. “I’ve never seen an obstacle that could get in your way and make you stop from getting what you want.” 

“Its still quite dark the mornings thanks to the snow that builds up, if we kept the curtains closed we can put more christmas lights around the room. You’ll look nice under them. I think we still have an old sheep skin rug up in the loft somewhere too.”

"Huh, you’re more into this idea than I figured you’d be.”

“I’m saying this as a trade off for _not_ wearing a silly santa hat while fucking you. I could tell you were seconds off from asking.”

“Then can _I_ wear a santa hat while fucking _you?_ ” Rom pauses a moment too long, letting Shuu peer back over at him. His face looks as if he’s considering it.

“Only if you promise to leave it if it falls off. I remember the last time you wore a hat and I was starting to wonder if I’d ever come with you pausing every two seconds to adjust it.”

“Oh whatever, I wasn’t even that bad,” Shuu snorts indignantly, ignoring the apologetic kiss to his shoulder blade. As much as Shuu enjoys having Rom inside of him, he’s extremely glad they’re so reversible. There’s no greater satisfaction in Shuu’s opinion than watching the usually calm and collected myumon gradually grow more and more wrecked beneath Shuu’s touch. “Deal though.”

“Anyway, we need to dry that tail of yours before bed so we should get out now,” Rom gives Shuu and nudge and they both start the somewhat laborious task of towel drying, then blow drying his tail. Its a chore Rom doesn’t really mind doing all that much, because it means Shuu gets to sit across his lap while they’re in bed, Rom with a dryer in one hand and combing the knots out with the other.

“I’ll still probably wake up early,” Shuu admits as they both settled under the covers once his tail’s been taken care of. 

“I know. You’re just like a little kid,” Rom grins, hooking one arm around Shuu’s hip and dragging him in closer. “I don’t mind,” with a whispered goodnight and one last kiss, Rom can finally fall asleep without the worry he won’t wake up beside Shuu anymore.


End file.
